walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Allen (Comic Series)
Allen was the husband of Donna and father of twins, Billy and Ben. Character Pre-Apocalypse Before the dead rose, Allen worked at the mall in Gainesville as a shoe salesman. When the zombie outbreak began, Allen and Donna had heard that Atlanta would be the safest place to be due to the military's attempt to make it a safe zone. Thankfully, they came later and found that this was not the case. Going around the city, the family came across Glenn, Dale, Amy, and Andrea, who had set up camp on the south side. Post-Apocalypse Allen and Donna were happily together while with the survivors as they searched for a new location to stay in. However, tragedy struck while clearing out a housing estate. Donna was killed during the clearing, leaving him and the twins left to pass on her legacy. From that day on Allen's mental state began to deteriorate, sometimes at the wrong times. During a fight with the undead occupants of the prison, Allen has a mental break down, and only comes around when Andrea is yelling for more ammunition. Death Killed By *Zombies *Rick Grimes (Before Reanimation) While searching further into the prison, Allen receives a bite from a lurker. Rick desperately tries to amputate the bitten limb in order to stop the infection from spreading. After a long struggle against blood loss and serious infection setting in, Allen dies in his sleep, leaving Andrea and Dale to take the twins as their own. Rick, after Allen's death, shot him in the head before he could reanimate, Soon after, his body was buried outside the prison. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Allen has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Donna Donna was Allen's wife, whom he loved very much. When Donna died, Allen fell into a deep depression. The only thing that kept him going was his children. Allen was usually seen crying over his wife's death. Ben & Billy Ben and Billy meant a lot to Allen, and they may have been only things that kept him going. Allen loved his boys, and is seen usually playing with them. Allen also told them dying is part of life from now on. After Allen was bitten, he asked Rick to take care of his children and then Andrea. Rick Grimes Rick and Allen seemed to have a stable relationship, they talked to each other as friends. Rick also tried to convince him that he was going to survive after he was bitten. Rick cuts off his foot, which practically caused Allen's death. Later, Rick tells his 'grave', he's sorry about the leg. Andrea Andrea did try to resolve things with Allen after Donna's death but he grew agitated and argued with her, saying that her loss was nothing compared to his. Although she did try to support him he refused to let her help him. Andrea tried to talk some sense into him, reasoning that people will die all the time. Andrea was the one who reported to Rick that Allen was dead. She also showed great remorse after his death. She cried when she had to tell the others. Trivia *It's revealed by Allen that he's at least 8 years younger than his wife, Donna. *Hershel was originally going to be the one to lose his leg but Kirkman felt bad for Hershel, who had lost half of his children, so he decided Allen should be the one to lose his leg. Issue 43, page 30, "Letter hacks" *This wasn't changed in the series. Since Allen's character wasn't created for the TV series, Hershel was the one bitten in the leg while searching the prison. *In the TV series, the characters of Donna and Allen don´t appear, as well as Billy and Ben. However it is speculated that Morales and his family are their counterparts. *Allen is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **Allen managed to have his leg amputated by Rick Grimes. *Allen is one of the few main and supporting characters who's death isn't showed directly. Other characters being both of his sons, Ben and Billy, and The Hunters. **He is also one of five characters who did not appear in their death issue. The others being The Hunters, Greg, Charlie, Theresa and Albert. *Allen is one of the few survivors who lasted the longest after being bitten. Others being Dale and Jim, as well as Lee Everett. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Amputated Victims Category:Deceased